gynarchyarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey Broad
Zoey Elizabeth Broad. (Formerly Jake Alexander Broad) was a lib dem councillor prior to becoming a member of Baroness' Vanessa's party in Broxtowe. She is now part of the Cabinet as Minister of Advancements in Feminization. Her rebirth In 2009 after winning a council seat in a local by-election, he discovered he was Transgender. It was also the time he met Sarah Lee, who at the time was the sole representative for a new womans empowerment party led by Vanessa Kensington. Jake felt strangely comfortable in telling Sarah his feelings and his identity struggles and she informed him that her party would help him become the woman she truly new he was, if he joined her party of course. And that is what Jake did, after a week of going through the correct procedures with Sarahs help, Jake was now sitting next to Sarah and an independent rather than his old party. A further week passed and he now presented as female full time, which during a monthly surgery he appeared in make-up, heels, skirt and blouse was met with heckles from other councillors. That night, he went round to sarah's home, who greeted her in skin toned latex where she then explained the parties true plans for the country when parliament resumed in the following fortnight. Jake was fine with the plans and felt it would be a good way to make the conservative and UKIP councillors who heckled her finally see eye to eye with her. With that news Sarah walked to a drawer and pulled out an e-cigarette like device and explained that it was filled with a gender changing gas that would quickly speed up her transformation process. Eagerly Jake took the E-Cig like device and breathed the gas in, smiling as her body shifted into something no regular hormone treatment could ever achieve. Looking like a beautiful blonde model. As Sarah moved to her wardrobe to grab a more fitting latex outfit and boots, in her new posh accent, Jake playfully said "I guess you can call me Zoey now." Putting on the new latex outfit, she found simply devine and couldn't wait to enact the parties plan on the rest of the council. From Assistant to MP to Minister After taking revenge on the Councillors and turning them into females, on the same day the Baroness also released gases into the House of Commons and House of Lords, Zoey began working as Sarah's assistant in her Constituency office, dealing with the local issues when Sarah was away in London. That was her role for the next 6 months until Sarah stepped down due to being offered a job that required her to do so. Thus a By-election was held where Zoey stood and won gaining Sarah's old position but never hearing from Sarah again apart from a one-word text message of congratulations. After 3 years of serving as a simple backbencher, during a reshuffle in 2013, Zoey was chosen to be the next minister for Advancements in Feminization. A role that caused her to work closely with both the Health Minister and the Minister of Defence. She would continue to hold this position even after a reshuffle in mid-2015.